I'll Cover You
by kgy9417
Summary: AU-Levi is a young, wealthy mall owner. He likes to go about his daily routine with little to no interruptions, but when his friend Erwin informs him of customer complaints regarding a young, grungy-looking boy, Levi will soon find his life being flipped upside down as he unwillingly begins to involve himself in the young boy's life. (not my cover art)
1. Chapter 1

**A/N-Man, I am the worst with summaries..**

Chapter 1

Standing in front of a full length mirror, Levi Rivaille snatched his dark green tie off the back of his recliner. His eyes zeroed in on the reflection of his neck as he crossed and looped until his tie rested neatly against his pressed, white, button-down dress shirt. He turned away from the mirror momentarily to retrieve the blazer draped over the recliner's arm rest, sliding his short arms into the sleeves.

Guiding his eyes back to his reflection, Levi let a soft sigh escape his lips as he clasped the buttons on his jacket. He cautiously smoothed his hands down the front of his blazer to rid it of any hidden wrinkles. Once finished, he brought one hand to his hair, combing his fingers through the short, dark locks until each strand fell exactly how he wanted- giving off a neat yet casual appearance.

Carefully pushing his sleeve up, the dark-haired male glanced down at his watch, allowing a louder sigh to escape his lips as he mentally calculated how long it would take to get to work- adding the walk to the elevator, plus the walk to his car, plus the morning traffic, plus his inability to care. Well, he wouldn't go so far as to say that he didn't care about his job because he's a man that abides by the rules, but he hated sitting in a cramped office all day long.

He knew he did this to himself- creating the blueprints for what is now the city's biggest, most popular mall then, with the help of his friend Erwin, proposing the project to the city mayor and soon after, shaking hands with the mayor as he listened to said mayor order his subordinates to make the mall happen.

He remembered Erwin calling him a few days later. "What should the mall be called?" Levi didn't know nor did he care; he just didn't want it to be something stupid like 'The Big Mall', and he was sure to tell Erwin it better not be named something stupid. A shitty name would result in a shitty amount of customers-in his opinion at least.

Levi could hear the mayor talking in the background while on the phone with Erwin. "Well, it's going to be a big mall! Huge! Gigantic… No… Colossal! Let's call it the Colossal Mall!"

Levi let out a string of mumbled curses on the other line, ignoring Erwin's whispered protests. But, as much as he hated the name, he had to agree because as Erwin told him later on during their weekly lunch meeting, "He's the mayor and he agreed to all of this, so we shouldn't argue."

So, he reluctantly agreed, and in two short years, the mall was built and ready for business. Despite it having the world's worst name, the mall had a huge turnout opening day, and since then, it was named number four on the 'Top Ten Malls' list published in the Trost Times.

Levi was notably credited as the mall's owner, so he assumed that he could just show up at the mall every now and then to make sure everything was in order, but he was very wrong. Erwin, who acted more as the mall owner than Levi, insisted that mall should have an office area in the back, so Levi and his "assistants" could monitor sales and what not.

He was against the idea entirely, but he trusted Erwin's decision and agreed to work in a small, cramped office every day from nine in the morning until five in the evening. He would return home exhausted with no understanding as to why. All he did was sit in a chair all day, so why was he so tired?

Every morning, after waking up from his alarm, Levi asked himself if creating this mall was such a good idea. But, he would look around his expensive apartment and reassure himself that he is way better off now than when he was working at the coffee shop a few blocks away.

So, the dark-haired male quickly fell into a doable pattern- wake up, shower, eat breakfast, change, drive to work, and then sit in a chair for eight hours, messing around on his computer until Erwin came in with something for him to do.

And this is the pattern he has closely lived by for the last year and a half.

* * *

Slamming his car door, Levi was instantly greeted with a cup of steaming coffee shoved into his face. "Thanks," he muttered under his breath as he took the coffee cup and started walking towards the mall entrance.

"Do you want to know what's on today's agenda?" Hanji, Levi's bubbly yet frighteningly intelligent assistant, asked.

"Not really," Levi mumbled as he entered the mall, sighing in relief as the hot air instantly warmed his shivering body. He didn't handle the cold too well, so he insisted that every heating unit in the building be turned on starting November 1st and be left on until March. Erwin tried to reason with him, telling him that the customers will get hot, but Levi would hear nothing of it. Why should he have to sit in his office freezing his ass off just so the customers would not get too hot?

"Well," Hanji began, interrupting Levi's thoughts. "Erwin had some new wall decorations ordered, so they should be arriving later, and the candle store just got a new shipment in…"

Levi promptly tuned the brunette's babbling out. It's the same thing every day- Erwin ordering something and a bunch of stores getting shipments. He turned his head to the side to watch the various customers shuffling into and out of different shops. One man entering the sports shop was the tallest man he had ever seen. One woman exiting an expensive clothing store had a leash in her hand with a young child on the other end.

"Ridiculous," he muttered under his breath as he shook his head. He shifted his eyes around, stopping on a young, filthy boy sitting on the edge of a huge fountain located at the center of the mall. Levi crinkled his nose and tsked before turning his attention back to the front of him, arriving at his office minutes later.

"So, Erwin should be here in a bit to let you know what he needs you to do," Hanji finished.

"Okay." Levi leaned back in his large, black chair, propping his feet up on the edge of his desk as he waited for his computer to come to life.

With Hanji dismissed for the moment, Levi closed his eyes, enjoying the silence. But, to his dismay, the silence was quickly interrupted by Erwin and one of the mall's security guards entering his office.

"Levi." Erwin walked over and nudged said boy's feet off the desk.

"What?" Levi leaned forward, resting his elbows on the desk in front of him.

"We have had a few customer complaints about a boy in the mall." Erwin crossed his arms and sighed.

"And?" Levi noted how Erwin seemed aggravated to be discussing this topic.

"Do you want him to be removed from the premises?" The security guard motioned towards his handcuffs.

"I don't care. Why are you asking me?" Levi raised his eyebrows, meeting Erwin's eyes. "You decide."

"You don't wish to voice an opinion on the matter?" Erwin questioned.

Levi dropped his chin into his palm as he stared at Erwin, trying to read the man's thoughts through his expression. He wasn't sure if he was exactly right, but to him, it seemed that Erwin wanted the boy to be left alone. "What were the complaints?" He finally asked, noting how Erwin's shoulder's raised slightly at the question.

"Some people are saying that he looks grungy, and they are afraid that he is going to steal something." The security guard read from a single sheet of paper on a clipboard.

"So, just to make sure I have this right," Levi began, irritation dripping off his voice. "You want to throw some boy out of the mall because some shitty customers complained based off his appearance?"

"Only if you want to," Erwin spoke up.

"You handle it," Levi groaned, motioning for the two men to leave the room, returning the small nod Erwin offered him. He collapsed back against his chair as he listened to the hushed voices coming from outside his door.

"So, what do you want me to do?" Levi heard the security guard ask.

"Nothing. Let me talk with the boy."

Levi crossed his arms and moved his feet back up to the desk, allowing his mind to wonder back to the filthy-looking boy sitting on the edge of the fountain.

**A/N- So, I had a lot of trouble typing this, and I realized it's because I don't normally type intros. I usually just jump right into a story with like maybe a paragraph for the intro. But, now that this intro is done, I will be able to make my way into typing Levi/Eren! **

**So, sorry if this chapter seems a little boring. **

**And, sorry in advanced for any grammar errors! **

**And, thank you to Ai Enmaxjigoku shoujo for helping me!**

**And, Hope everyone enjoys! **


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

"Well?" Levi cocked his head to the side after setting his coffee cup on the table. He leaned forward, resting his elbows atop the cold surface then dropping his chin onto the back of his hand. "What is it that's _so _urgent?" He locked eyes with the blond man sitting across from him, not even attempting to hide the irritation in his voice.

Levi liked his schedule to remain constant, so he couldn't help but feel annoyed after Erwin called him late last night, asking if they could get together for their weekly lunch meet two days earlier than usual. Of course he agreed; he was quite shocked to hear the frantic tone coming from the blond, who normally held himself in a calm manner. But, that didn't mean Levi wasn't going to do everything he could to show Erwin his aggravation towards the sudden schedule change.

"It's about that boy," Erwin spoke quietly, ignoring the loud sigh that erupted from his friend.

"What boy?" Levi asked before bringing his coffee cup back to his lips, breathing out a relieved sigh as the hot coffee began to warm his chilled body.

"The one some customers were complaining about." Erwin quickly brushed his hand through his hair before picking up his own coffee cup, blowing carefully on the hot liquid as he watched Levi's thoughtful expression turn into one of realization.

"Oh." Levi set his cup down. Truthfully, he had chosen to forget all about that boy a while after Erwin and the security guard had left his office. He didn't have time to get worked up over something that wasn't his business, and it wasn't like he cared enough to get involved.

"Levi…" Erwin closed his eyes, resting his chin atop his laced fingers.

"What?" Levi felt his lips pulling into a smirk upon noticing the aggravation building in the blond. 'Good', he thought to himself. He considered this payback for the blond ruining his schedule for the rest of the week.

"The boy hasn't returned since I talked with him," Erwin groaned. He hadn't been able to sleep the last two nights because he was being plagued by guilt-guilt for causing the boy to leave the mall when said boy had done nothing wrong. He was constantly telling himself that he should have just ignored the complaints and left the boy alone as he tossed and turned throughout last couple of nights.

"So?" It was then that the dark-haired man noticed the bags under the blond's eyes, as well his slightly raspy voice. He let out a loud sigh then continued. "Did you actually ask him to leave?"

"Of course not!" Erwin shot an apologetic look to the couple a few booths over upon realizing he practically shouted in the middle of the diner.

Levi's brows furrowed as he stared into his almost empty cup. It wasn't like Erwin to act like this, ever. So, it worried him that the blond was so worked up over some brat that he talked to for maybe five minutes. "Then, what's the problem?" He questioned after a few seconds in silence.

"I'm worried about him, that's what the problem is." Erwin fell back against the back of the booth. Even though many people thought otherwise, he actually had a soft spot for children as well as a soft spot for helping others, especially children- even though the boy he was concerned for appeared to be in his teens. Erwin still saw him as a child.

"Why?" Levi looked away from his mug, studying the blond man closely. He knew Erwin cared for kids, but he still didn't understand why he was getting so worked up for some shitty brat.

"I told him about the complaints but stressed for him to disregard them, but he…" Erwin's words trailed off as he thought back to the boy. "He just," he began again after a few moments, "apologized for causing problems then left."

"Well, that was nice of him," Levi responded flatly before standing up, fishing his wallet out of his pocket. "Look, you don't need to lose sleep over this brat. I'm sure he probably ran on home and went on with his merry, little life." That being said, he tossed a few dollars onto the table then turned on his heel, starting towards the exit.

"I think he's homeless," Erwin called out to the retreating man- eyes locked on the back of the shorter male's head. The blond ignored the glares he could sense from the couple a few booths over.

Levi froze-brows knitting as he cautiously dissected every word Erwin had called out. Slowly, he turned back around, maneuvering around the booths until he was standing before the blond. "What makes you think that?"

"His clothes," Erwin began. "His hair, and well…" He too tossed a few dollars onto the table then slipped his arms through his coat sleeves. "His overall condition," he finished.

"That's a bit harsh, don't you think?" Levi pointed out as the two exited the diner.

"You didn't see him, Levi." Erwin, who had been walking slightly ahead of Levi, spun on his heel to face the shorter man. "He was so pale and thin; what little clothing he had on was practically falling off his boney frame. He had dark circles under his eyes and a terrible cough. And yet…" Erwin dropped his gaze to his shoes, cringing as he pictured the poor boy in his mind. "He didn't seem the least bit upset when I mentioned the complaints, and he excused himself with a smile…"

Levi breathed into his cold hands then stepped around the blond to continue walking. "What would you like to do about it, Erwin?" He listened to hear the blond walking quietly behind him.

"Find him." Erwin answered- voice low and tinged with concern.

"Take a look around, Erwin," Levi began, gesturing towards the bustling city. "Do you really expect to find one boy among all of these people?"

"I have to try," Erwin answered as he reached over the dark-haired male to press the crosswalk button. "And, you are going to help me."

"Tch, like hell I am." Levi responded, raising his voice for emphasis. "I have no concern for this boy." Truthfully, he felt a tiny bit of concern for the boy but not enough to go out searching for the boy based on some assumptions from his appearance.

"Very well." Erwin cocked his head to the side to peer down at the shorter male. "I suppose I will just have to look for him myself. I think I will start tonight after dark when the streets are clear. It may be rather difficult since I haven't had a decent sleep in the last two days. I hope I don't faint from exhaustion; that would just be terrible." He glanced down at the concentrated look on Levi's face. 'Excellent,' he thought to himself.

If there was one thing Erwin knew about Levi, it was that the man cared for him even though he rarely showed it. Over the years, he had learned that Levi never really showed his emotions out right, but rather, he hid them under an expressionless mask. But, he still knew when his friend was feeling upset or worried or even happy because he had taught himself to see past the mask, and that's how he knew his words were starting to get to his small friend. And, he knew just what to say as the 'icing on the cake'.

"It would be very bothersome if I had to miss work due to illness," Erwin concluded, feeling a small smile tug at his lips as he watched Levi's shoulders fall.

"Alright," Levi groaned, pinching the bridge of his nose from the feeling of an oncoming migraine. "I'll help."

"Quite a quick change of heart," Erwin noted as they approached the mall.

"Yea, well I have to make sure you don't somehow get yourself killed looking for this boy. It would suck if I had to do your job on top of mine because you died from hypothermia or some shit." Levi stepped through the automatic doors of the mall then turned to face the blond. "Just one night, Erwin." He muttered sternly. "I can't be out every night searching for some boy based off a judgment."

"Then, we will just have to find him tonight," Erwin smiled before offering a small wave to the shorter male. "I will call you later to tell you the meeting location," he added before stopping to pop into the candle store to see about their new shipment.

"Dammit," Levi whispered under his breath as he stepped around the many customers moving about. His head was pounding and he found himself regretting this decision the more he thought about it. Why should he have to go out into the cold to look for some brat that could be curled up all snug in his bed in his freaking home? Granted, he did agree to it, but that was only because he was worried for his friend. He only had a few people that he truly cared about in his life, and Erwin was one of them.

Pushing open his office door with a loud huff, Levi trudged inside, slipping his coat off then carefully draping it around his chair before collapsing into the chair. He propped his feet up and closed his eyes, massaging his temples to ease the pounding headache.

"Damn brat," he muttered under his breath, letting out an audible groan as he thought back to the boy sitting on the edge of the fountain.

* * *

Levi pulled into the parking spot beside Erwin's car- or rather his reserved parking spot because Erwin decided it would be best to meet at the mall since that is the last place he saw the boy. He combed his fingers through his hair and let a soft sigh escape his lips before wrapping his dark green scarf tightly around his neck- trying to fend off the cold that was already chilling his bones.

He reluctantly opened his car door and stepped out into the bitter November air, taking the time to shoot a glare towards the blond approaching him before slamming the door. He shoved his hands deep into his coat pockets just as Erwin gestured for them to begin walking.

"I figured we could check all the back alleys and some of the gas stations that are nearby." Erwin glanced at his watch. "It's nine now, so that gives us about three hours to look."

"Three hours..?" Levi glanced up at the blond with wide eyes. "I don't think I can last three fucking hours out here, Erwin," he hissed through trembling lips. How many times is he going to have to tell people that he does not handle the cold well before they listen? Is he going to have to literally freeze to death just to get them to believe him?

"You can have my coat," Erwin suggested before moving his hands to undo the clasps.

"No," Levi grumbled before picking up his speed. "Let's just get this over with."

The two began their search, carefully checking each alley they came across within three miles of the mall. They entered six or seven gas stations, describing the boy to each attendant, only to exit each one with no new knowledge then when they had entered.

Two and a half hours had passed and Levi could no longer feel his fingers despite his gloves or his feet despite his wool socks and boots. But, he never uttered another word of complaint because he could sense Erwin's growing desperation to find the boy, and he knew whining would only cause the blond to snap. So, he kept his mouth shut and braced his body against the cold as they made it through the last thirty minutes of their search, coming up without the boy and without any leads.

"Erwin?" Levi glanced up at the blond as they approached their vehicles. He had been growing more and more concerned for the man as the night went on, taking note on how his optimism decreased by the hour as well as his strained calls for the boy.

"I feel like I've failed him," Erwin muttered under his breath as he leaned against his car. He wanted to find and save this boy more than anything. He was well aware that he was searching based off a hunch, but he couldn't shake off this gut-wrenching feeling that the boy was in fact homeless and could now be lying in a ditch somewhere.

"He's not your responsibility," Levi spoke quietly. "You really shouldn't beat yourself up over it." He would admit; he's not the best at consoling people. He would rather state the fact and suggest for the person to move on then to pat the person on the back and say something stupid to try and make them feel more at peace.

"He's just a boy," Erwin exclaimed. "And, I'm the reason he left the mall in the first place."

"No, you told him he could stay. He made the decision to leave on his own." Levi was about to continue his side of the discussion but the sound of a phone ringing cut him off. He watched as the blond pulled his cell phone out of his pocket and tilted his head to the side in question when the blond let out a loud groan.

"Sis?" Erwin asked the person on the other line.

"Oh, the woman with the fifty million kids," Levi muttered under his breath, ignoring the exaggerated gestures to be silent from Erwin.

"Oh, that was Levi. He was curious about how you are doing." Erwin cast Levi a warning glance as he spoke into the phone.

Levi huffed then decided he might as well check his own phone- not that he would have any missed calls or messages; he never does. He felt around in his pocket, only to stop after a few seconds, eyes widening before slowly closing as he let a noisy sigh escape his lips. "Dammit," he cursed under his breath. It wasn't that he lost the damn thing; he knew exactly where it was- sitting on his desk right beside his computer where he accidentally left it. "Give me your keys," Levi whispered as he approached the blond.

"What? A gas leak in your apartment building?" Erwin questioned the woman on the phone as he reached in his pocket for the keys to the mall. "You are on your way to my house with the children right now?!"

Levi nearly dropped the keys at the sound of the shouting that erupted from the blond man. He soon found himself snickering at the thought that Erwin was going to be stuck in his house with his sister and her many, many children- eight little brats is too many brats, in his opinion.

"Yes, yes. I'm on my way right now." Erwin shut his phone and quickly unlocked his car. "Why are you going back into the mall?" He asked as he hopped onto the driver's seat.

"My phone is on my desk," Levi answered as he turned to make his way to mall's side entrance. He knew he could live one night without the damn thing, but he also wondered if maybe Hanji had called him for some reason. Either way, he needed to check.

"I have to leave. My sister and her children will be staying with me for a few days. Return my keys to me tomorrow," Erwin ordered before shutting his door and turning his key in the ignition. He waved to the shorter man before throwing the car in reverse then exiting the parking lot.

Levi watched as Erwin zoomed onto the street, wincing at the sound of tires screeching before walking over to the side entrance, twisting the key in the lock and quietly pushing the door open. He took pleasure in the silence as he started towards his office, slowing his pace at times to examine a few areas prone to filth.

Levi had already gotten used to the silence after just a few minutes, so a sound echoing from the mattress store he was standing beside caught him off guard.

'What the hell,' he thought to himself as he slowly backed away from a bench he had been examining. Truthfully, he wasn't frightened because he knew could take on a burglar or even ten burglars if needed. It wasn't like kicking a few asses was hard to him- just rather annoying.

He contemplated ignoring the sound because he would much rather be home, curled up on his warm bed, but found himself approaching the store entrance, mentally questioning why they haven't had gates installed to lock the stores over night.

Pausing just before the entrance, he took in a deep breath, carefully listening for any other noises. When he heard none, he decided that maybe it was a trick of the ears, so he spun around and started walking in the direction of his office, only to stop seconds later upon hearing another sound- this one much more audible than the first.

He replayed the sound in his head over and over. It almost sounded like a choking sound or maybe a poor attempt at suppressing a cough… 'Cough?' He wondered to himself.

"Shit," Levi cursed aloud as he spun on his heel, quickly storming into the mattress store.

**A/N- So, here's chapter two! I will do my best to keep the updates fairly frequent and not like months apart.**

**Sorry in advanced for any missed grammar errors!**

**And,Thanks for the favorites, follows, and reviews! **

**And, I hope everyone enjoys! **


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Words could not even begin to express how annoyed Levi was. He found himself silently praying that the sound did in fact come from a burglar and not from some brat. But, he soon discovered that his prayers had been unanswered as he rounded a corner and saw a young boy huddled against a wall. The boy was almost completely hidden by the various mattress displays, but Levi's eyes were sharp, so naturally he spotted the boy instantly.

It was dark in the store, and Levi thought for a brief second that maybe, just maybe, the boy wouldn't be the same boy he had just spent the last three freaking hours searching for in the cold, but that thought was quickly dismissed when the boy slowly stood up-keeping his back pressed firmly against the wall.

"Dammit," Levi cursed under his breath as he stepped closer to take in the boy's features- same shaggy brown hair, same torn clothing, same sho… Levi's eye's widened at the boy's bare feet. "You aren't wearing shoes," he pointed out as he examined the boy's filthy, pale feet. His eye's shifted to the floor of the store, shuddering at the thought of a potential footprint trail littering the once spotless tiles.

The boy stared at the man before him- who appeared to be growing more irritated by the second. He was confused that out of all the things the man could have said, he simply chose to point out his lack of shoes, but he was also thankful that the man chose that instead of an alternative- such as yelling at him or worse, beating him up.

He wanted to apologize to the man, but his throat wouldn't allow it. It wasn't that he was too afraid to speak- the man before him did not seem nearly as intimidating as he had moments before. It was that his throat felt so sore and raw, and he didn't trust that his voice would come out any louder than a low whisper. So, he chose to stay silent as he watched the shorter man crouch down and run his hand across the floor tiles.

Minutes passed and the boy realized that the man before him had no intentions of turning his attention elsewhere for quite some time. The man, he noticed, seemed way too occupied examining every single tile in the store, so the boy made the quick decision to try to carefully slip past the man and run out of the mall.

However, He didn't make it three steps before the man was up and walking towards him- shooting daggers with his eyes. The boy stumbled back, falling against the wall once again. He squeezed his eyes shut and wished the wall would simply disappear behind him- anything to get him away from the man that was rapidly approaching.

He realized he needed to say something… anything. He needed to explain to the man that he wasn't trying to steal and that it would never happen again and that he was terribly sorry for any inconveniences, but he was afraid that opening his mouth would result in another coughing fit, and he didn't want to cough all over the man that he could sense was now inches before his face. Instead, he concentrated on his breathing and attempted to still his trembling body before he forced his eyes open to meet eyes with the shorter man.

Levi had to tilt his head up slightly to meet the turquoise eyes before him. He shifted his eyes across the boy's face before taking one step back. The boy, he noted, was truly sick. His face was terribly flushed and his eyes appeared glossy and he looked as if he may collapse at any moment. But, unlike Erwin, Levi didn't have a soft spot for children, or well for anybody for that matter- with the exception of Erwin, Hanji and a select few coworkers. So, he wasn't about to suppress his anger because the boy was unwell.

"Do you have any idea how long we searched for you, brat?" Levi hissed, meeting the boy's eyes once more. "Three fucking hours," Levi continued. "We walked around in the cold for three fucking hours looking for you." He kept his tone matching an inside voice because he felt that yelling was a bit distasteful. "But, here you are," he waved his hand, motioning towards the store, "resting comfortably in my mall."

The boy took in each word cautiously, only to be left feeling confused. Why was this man out searching for him? And, who is 'we'? He had to say something; he had to offer some sort of response. He wanted to know why this man had been looking for him.

"I-" the boy croaked, realizing the mistake as soon as the single word left his mouth. He used one hand to grab at the wall while his other hand flew clumsily over his mouth. The coughs that began racking his body were harsh and painful, and he could feel his knees buckling. He clutched at the wall for support as he forced himself to stay upright. He didn't want to pass out now knowing full and well that he wouldn't like where he woke up.

Levi took a few steps back as he watched the boy struggle through the coughing fit. He felt an odd pang in his chest but quickly dismissed it. He was pissed. There was no room for concern. Locating a wall to lounge against, Levi crossed his arms and waited for the boy to recover before deciding his next actions.

Once the room was once again filled with silence aside from the boy's soft pants, Levi pushed himself away from the wall and spun on his heel, starting towards the store's exit. "Let's go," he called over his shoulder, stopping once to make sure the boy was following him.

* * *

A soft click was heard as Levi twisted the key in the lock to his office door. He pushed the door open and stepped inside, making a beeline for his cell phone. Upon reaching his phone, the dark-haired male spun around to see the boy leaning against the door frame- eyes drooping as he tried to regain his breath. Levi let out a noisy sigh before flipping his phone open, muttering a few curse words as he quickly scrolled through the twelve messages from Hanji- none, he realized, pertained to work. After finally making it through all of the messages, he quickly punched in Erwin's number, praying that the blond would answer.

"Erwin." Levi spoke into the phone after the fourth ring. "I've got that brat." He pulled the phone away from his ear momentarily upon hearing the shouts from the blond on the other line. "Dammit, Erwin. You don't have to yell." He waited for the blond to finish before continuing. "Well, I wouldn't go so far as to say that he's alright, but he's alive, so I suppose that counts."

The boy's eyes widened in disbelief as he listened to the man talk. He could tell that this man really didn't care about him at all and was only helping him because of whoever was on the other line. He finally gave into his shaking knees, sliding down against the door frame. His whole body hurt and he just wanted to sleep for days, but he willed his mind to stay active, once again concentrating on the phone conversation.

Levi glanced at the boy on the floor while he listened to Erwin hound him with questions. "I don't know how he got into the mall," He began again. "I guess he hid somewhere until closing. We need to up the security." He waited again for the blond to take his turn speaking. "I don't know his name," Levi groaned, "he hasn't really been all that successful in forming coherent sentences."

The boy blinked rapidly as his vision began to blur. He mentally screamed at himself to stay awake, but his efforts proved fruitless.

Levi watched as the boy's bobbing head finally dropped- chin pressed against his chest. "Wait, hang on, Erwin. I think he just fainted." Levi set the phone back on his desk as he made his way to the boy, crouching down in front of him. He lightly slapped the boy's burning cheeks a few times before concluding that the boy was unconscious.

He eased himself back up and walked back over to his desk, snatching his phone up once again. "Yea, he's out," he spoke into the phone. He listened then continued. "I'm going to take him to your place. I'll be there shortly." He snapped his phone shut before the blond had any time to protest. The dark-haired male slid his phone into his pant pocket before turning his attention towards the boy, pondering how he should get the boy from point A, his office, to point B, his car.

He swiftly made his way back to the boy, nudging said boy with his foot a few times before letting out a loud groan at the lack of response. He didn't want to have to carry the boy, but he was all out of options. He couldn't carry the boy on his back because a) he was too tall and b) it would be a hassle making sure he didn't slide off. He couldn't toss him over his shoulder again due to his height as well as the fact that Levi figured the upside down position would only worsen the boy's condition. So, that left him with one other option- an option he wasn't too fond of.

With a noisy sigh, Levi bent down, scooping the boy up bridal style. A loud gasp slipped past his lips at how easy it was to lift the boy. The brat was, Levi believed, a teenager, so it shouldn't feel like he was carrying a small child. He was also made more aware of the boy's condition as he felt the heat that was radiating off of the boy seeping through his heavy coat.

"Damn brat," Levi muttered as he hurried out of his office, kicking his door closed.

* * *

The trip from his office to his car took Levi a mere three minutes. He was now successfully balancing the boy with one arm while he used his free hand to unlock the passenger door. Once he managed to pull the door open, he set the boy down onto his passenger seat and reached over him to adjust the seat belt around his small frame. He was just about to close the door when a soft whimper had him turning back to glance at the boy, noting said boy's furrowed brows and shivering body.

Levi allowed another loud groan to escape his lips as he undid the clasps on his coat before slipping it off then tossing it over the boy. He couldn't see any visible dirt on the coat but he knew it was filthy; it had to be after having a filthy boy pressed against it. So, he might as well let the brat use the coat. He wouldn't need it in his car anyway because he fully intended to blast the heat. But, he mentally reminded himself to take the coat to the dry cleaners as soon as possible.

The older male closed the passenger door then raced into the driver's side. He turned his key into the ignition then clicked his seat belt as he reached to adjust the heat. Once he was satisfied with the hot air blasting onto his face and arms, he threw the car into reverse and started towards Erwin's house.

* * *

Levi hated to admit that he had been sneaking glances at the boy the entire way to Erwin's house. He told himself that he was simply making sure that the boy was still alive; he was pretty sure Erwin would be pissed if he arrived with a dead kid.

He decided to steal one last glance at the boy while he waited in Erwin's driveway for said blond to take the brat. Moments later, Levi looked up to see Erwin race down his porch steps with a duffle bag thrown over his shoulder and a thermos in his hand.

"Hey," Levi said as the blond pulled the passenger door open. "Why do you have that bag and that cup?"

Erwin dismissed the question for the time being as he turned all of his attention to the boy. He carefully brushed the boy's damp bangs away from his forehead before gently pressing the back of his hand against said boy's forehead, frowning upon contact. He drew his hand away then began to gently shake the boy's shoulder, sighing in relief when he heard the boy let out a barely audible groan.

"Can you hear me?" Erwin questioned as he watched the boy's eyes slowly open.

The boy gave his eyes time to adjust before nodding. He recognized the blond male kneeling beside him, but he wasn't sure from where. He figured he would remember eventually.

"I want you to drink this," Erwin ordered as he placed the thermos up to the boy's lips. "It will help with your throat."

The boy parted his lips and allowed the blond man to tilt the cup, closing his eyes as he welcomed the warm liquid sliding down his throat. "Thank you," he muttered after the blond pulled the cup away. He found it slightly easier to talk and was very relieved because now he could finally get some answers.

"What's your name?" Erwin asked as he deemed it safe to allow the boy to handle the thermos by himself.

"Eren," the boy answered before taking another sip from the thermos. He reminded himself to keep his answers limited; he didn't know these two men, and although they were helping him now, they could still be dangerous. It was better, he believed, to remain on edge for the time being.

"Well Eren," Erwin began, "I'm Erwin. We already met in the mall a couple of days ago. And, this is my friend Levi." Erwin motioned towards Levi but kept his eyes locked on Eren.

"Erwin." Levi caught the blond's attention. "Is there a reason why you are doing all of this out here and not inside? And, can you please tell me what's in the bag?"

Erwin once again ignored his friend's questions. He knew his friend wasn't going to like the answers, so he was putting it off for as long as he could, and he wasn't finished speaking with Eren just yet. "Do you have a home, Eren?" Erwin raised his eyebrows as he watched the boy's gaze drop to the floor of the car.

"I manage," was all Eren decided to offer.

"Tch. Yeah, right." Levi gestured towards Eren. "So you call _this_ 'managing'?" He poked at a hole in Eren's now somewhat exposed shirt- if it could even be called that.

Eren pushed the coat that was draped across him away and reached to undo his seat belt. "I'm very thankful for your help, but I'm fine." He turned and began to step out of the car but was shoved back against the seat by Erwin- an action that caused not only Eren's eyes to widen, but also Levi's.

"Erwin?" Levi wasn't used to seeing his friend be aggressive towards anyone, so he was honestly confused by the blond's actions.

"Eren, you do realize that you weren't even conscious just a few minutes ago, right?" Erwin held his hand up to stop the boy from protesting. "You are most certainly not fine, Eren. So, let us help you." He finished, returning to his typical calming voice.

Eren met eyes with the blond as he contemplated on if he should trust the two men. They didn't seem like they would hurt him. Well, the blond man didn't seem harmful at least. He wasn't too sure about the other man.

"Please," Erwin began again as he was greeted with silence. "I would feel much better knowing that you were safely resting in a warm bed rather than on a cold floor."

"Why?" Eren asked, taking a second to glance at the man in the driver's seat. "Why were you two searching for me?"

"There will be a time for answers, Eren." Erwin assured the boy. "But right now you need a hot bath and a lot of rest. You are very ill."

Hearing that small three-letter word reminded Eren of his pounding head and aching body- both which he managed to push aside so he could keep himself tense and aware around the two men. He squeezed his eyes shut and pressed a palm against his sweaty forehead. "O-okay," he finally answered.

"Excellent," Erwin let out a relived sigh as he pulled Levi's coat back over the boy.

"What are you doing, Erwin?" Levi watched as the blond reached down for the duffle bag. "Why aren't you taking him inside?"

"Eren's going with you to your apartment," Erwin answered before closing the passenger door.

Levi quickly undid his seat belt then threw his door open, jumping out of the car then slamming the door. "What?" He questioned through gritted teeth as Erwin walked over to him. "Why the hell can't he stay with you?"

"I can't keep him here with my sister's kids," Erwin noted. "It would be too crowded and he wouldn't get enough rest from all of the noise. And besides, you have a very nice guest bedroom."

"Shit," Levi cursed aloud as he leaned against the car, crossing his arms in a poor attempt to fend off the cold.

* * *

Eren watched the two men talking outside of the car. He didn't know why he couldn't stay with the blond, who was, in his opinion, a hell of a lot nicer than the shorter man. He contemplated making a run for it while the two men were distracted, but quickly dismissed the thought after choking back a cough. There was no way he could outrun two seemingly fit men in this condition. It would, he guessed, be better to wait until he was well enough before he tried to plan an escape.

* * *

"It will only be for a few days," Erwin reassured the dark-haired man. "Four days max."

Levi glanced at his watch reading one a.m. "Fine. Four days, and that's it." He muttered under his breath. He was exhausted and just wanted to go home, put the brat to bed, and then curl up onto his own bed.

"Great," Erwin smiled as he handed Levi the bag. "I put some of my old clothes in here because I figured Eren wouldn't fit in yours."

Levi nodded as he accepted the bag.

"And, I hate to ask, but could you trim his hair?"

"…What?" Levi looked up at the blond with a look of genuine confusion mixed with building aggravation.

"Just trim it in the back and trim his bangs to where they aren't covering his eyes. I think it would make him feel more comfortable." Erwin placed his hand on Levi's shoulder and gave it a tight squeeze. "It won't be hard, Levi. Hot bath, hair trim, and then bed. And, if you need me, you can call me at any time. I know for a fact that I will be calling you occasionally to check up on him."

"Fucking perfect," Levi mumbled as he shrugged Erwin's hand off his shoulder, offering a slight nod to the blond before said blond gave one last wave to Eren and then started back towards his house.

Levi tossed the duffle bag onto his back seat then slid onto the driver's seat, turning to meet eyes with Eren. "Guess we're going to my place, brat."

That being said, Levi put his seat belt back on then pulled out of Erwin's driveway, steering the car in the direction of his apartment.

**A/N- And, there's chapter 3! **

**Sorry in advanced for any grammar errors.**

**And, thank you for the reviews, favorites, and follows!**

**And, I hope everyone enjoys!**


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

"The guest bedroom is the second door on the left," Levi muttered as he pointed down a hallway in his apartment. He shoved the duffle bag into Eren's arms then ushered him down the hall.

"And brat?" Levi called out to the retreating boy, who reluctantly looked over his shoulder at the shorter male. "Don't drag your feet. I still have shit to do when you get out." That being said, Levi waved Eren away before turning to try to locate a pair of scissors.

It took longer than Levi thought to actually find a pair of scissors. After ten minutes of searching, he started to think that maybe he didn't even own a pair, but that thought was soon pushed away when he finally found an old pair buried deep in stray first aid kit. He wasn't entirely sure why there was a pair of scissors in a first aid kit or why he even had a first aid kit, but at this point, he lacked the ability to care about anything other than a hot shower and sleep. He couldn't even muster up the energy to be pissed at Erwin like he wanted to be, so he mentally decided to save that currently dismissed anger until he's had at least eight full hours of sleep.

Levi collapsed onto his couch, pinching the bridge of his nose from an oncoming migraine. He allowed a breathy sigh to escape his lips upon hearing the faint sound of the bathwater from the guest bathroom. He was just about to close his eyes but was interrupted by his phone ringing in his pocket. With a noisy sigh and a mumbled string of curse words, he fished his phone out of his pocket, groaning at the name "Erwin" flashing on the front of his screen.

"What?" Levi growled into the phone; he was way too exhausted to be friendly at this point. He waited for the blond to ask his many questions before continuing. "Yes, he's fine I guess. He's in the bath right now." He paused again while the blond piled on more questions. "No, Erwin," he huffed. "I haven't forgotten that I'm supposed to give him a damn haircut like I'm a fucking hairstylist or something." He felt himself growing annoyed at the reminders from the blond. He knew what to do already- cut the brat's hair and make sure he doesn't die. It's not hard; he was just highly frustrated that the brat was dumped on him in the first place- so frustrated that he had contemplated paying to speed up the gas leak getting fixed in Erwin's sister's apartment building just to get rid of the kid faster.

"What?" He asked into the phone after hearing his name being called out a few times. "Yea, I'm fine if you can look past the fact that I'm fucking exhausted and it's almost two in the morning." He waited before continuing. "No," he sighed upon hearing Erwin's apology. "Don't apologize. I'm just snappy because I'm tired. Don't worry, I won't take it out on the br… Eren."

Levi was about to say his goodbye then hang up but Erwin wasn't finished, so he continued to listen. "Take a vacation day?" He asked the blond, waiting for a response. "No, I'm not going to miss work," he said to Erwin.

Levi had never once missed work-not that he's ever had a reason to miss work. He knew sitting in front of his computer wasn't much, but it was still his job, and he took pride in his perfect attendance. It's his mall after all, so he felt that he should be there in case something goes wrong. Of course, he would just tell Erwin to deal with it, but he still needed to be there to tell the blond. And, there was also the fact that Hanji would probably be lost without him there. He found he could list multiple reasons why he needed to be at work while he listened to the blond protest on the other line.

"Oh, this isn't about me..? It's about that brat?" He listened to the one-word reply before continuing. "Yea, Eren. Whatever." Of course, he thought as Erwin explained what he meant, this was about Eren. The short male was beginning to realize that everything was probably going to be about the brat. "Fine," he said suddenly, cutting the blond off. "I'll miss work to make sure the brat doesn't die." He listened to the relived "thank you" from the blond before offering a mumbled "yea" then snapping his phone shut, disconnecting the call.

* * *

Eren lifted his head out from the water, darting his eyes around as he searched for a towel. He didn't want to leave the warm bath; it was the first bath he had had in a very long time, and it helped with his aching body considerably. But, he remembered Levi's order to be quick, so he reluctantly got to his feet, stepping out of the bath tub then grabbing for the towel. He could already feel his muscles protesting at the temperature change, so he forced himself to dry off quickly before rummaging through the duffle bag, locating a baggy shirt, an equally baggy pair of sweat pants and to his surprise, an unopened pack of men's boxers that looked close to his size.

He threw the clothes on, draping a towel over his shoulder to prevent his shirt from getting wet before reaching for the doorknob, halting momentarily to relish in the steamy bathroom. He

He then turned the doorknob and pulled the door open, stepping out into cooler guest bedroom. He wanted to simply crawl into the bed and sleep, but he needed to go see Levi first, so he slowly started towards the door, silently hoping that this meeting with the shorter male wouldn't take long.

* * *

Levi's eyes zeroed in on Eren, who was approaching him. He carefully studied the boy, noting how his cheeks were still tinged with red and how his body was trembling slightly even after the hot bath. The dark-haired male gestured to the cup of water and medicine bottle resting on his coffee table. "Take one," he muttered.

Eren cautiously picked up the bottle, carefully reading the label as well as unscrewing the cap to examine the pills. He knew that out of the two men that were searching for him, the man he got stuck with wasn't very fond of him, so he couldn't rule out the option that the shorter male might try something to harm him.

"It's not poison, you brat," Levi grumbled, catching Eren's attention. "If I were going to poison you, I would make it more interesting than _that," _he added, motioning towards the bottle.

Eren set the bottle back onto the table. "I don't need it," he mumbled under his breath. He mentally reminded himself that taking medicine might knock him out for days and that's entirely too long. He was grateful for the help, but he had already made up his mind that he would not be staying for long- the sole reasons being that he knew nothing about these two men and more importantly that he didn't want to be in debt to anyone. He planned to stay just long enough to rest up a bit. After that, he would leave; he knew he could manage on his own. He always did.

"Fine, don't take any and stay sick," Levi griped before grabbing the scissors that he had set beside him. "Now hurry up and get your ass into the kitchen so I can get this over with." He held the scissors up, letting a loud sigh pass through his lips as he watched Eren back away.

"Get what over with?!" Eren questioned as he desperately looked around for a weapon. He knew it; he knew these men couldn't be trusted. And now, he needed to get out as fast as possible; he didn't care about getting answers anymore. All he cared about was escaping with his life. After regaining his balance, he turned on his heel, preparing to bolt towards the door, only to be stopped by a firm grasp on his wrist. He felt his blood boiling and acted on instinct- using his free hand to take a swing at the shorter man.

Levi easily dodged the punch but found his eyes widening at the force behind it. This brat, he realized, gets more confusing by the second. He didn't understand how some kid who was really sick could throw such a punch in his condition. But, he didn't have time to ponder that. Instead, he lifted one leg and kicked it under Eren's feet, knocking said boy to his knees. He then successfully caught hold of the boy's other flailing arm and pinned both arms behind his back. "Calm the fuck down," he hissed into Eren's ear.

"Why?" Eren asked through gritted teeth. "So you can kill me with those fucking scissors?"

Levi was taken aback at the boy's anger. This, he thought to himself, was not the same boy from before. He was genuinely shocked by the different side of the brat but decided to ignore it for now. He could tell Erwin about it later, but now, he just wanted to get all of this bullshit over with so he could shower then sleep.

"No," Levi groaned as he stood up, pressing one foot against Eren's back then applying pressure to knock the boy all the way to the floor, "to cut your fucking hair." That being said, he spun around, snatching the scissors that had gotten thrown to the floor when he had to hurry to catch the brat before making his way to his kitchen.

Eren was speechless. He couldn't comprehend how Levi had gotten to him so quickly or where the strength the shorter male possessed came from. But, he knew one thing. Escaping wasn't going to be as easy as he thought, so he figured it would be best to do as the dark-haired male said, for now.

So, Eren slowly pushed himself up off the floor, pausing to wait for the room to stop spinning before stumbling into the kitchen.

* * *

Levi motioned to the chair placed in front of him, watching as Eren staggered to the chair and collapsed on it. The shorter male then put one hand on the back of Eren's head, forcing said boy's head forward so he could begin trimming the back of his hair. He snipped away at the ends of Eren's hair, surprising himself at how well he was at this considering it was his first time. Once the back was finished, he carefully collected every fallen strand of hair and tossed it into the trashcan sitting beside him.

Levi then moved to trim the hair covering Eren's ears. He was told to just trim the back and the bangs, but he wanted everything to be even, so he decided to put in slightly more effort. After everything, at least he could say that he gave the brat a damn good haircut.

Once finished with the sides, Levi moved to stand in front of Eren. He gripped the boy's chin, jerking his head upward. He could feel the heat radiating from Eren's face on his fingers and he frowned, mentally telling himself to make this fast before the brat keeled over right in front of him. Levi cautiously cut the ends of Eren's bangs until they were no longer hiding said boy's eyes. He took a few steps back to admire his handiwork; he thought that if he didn't own a mall than he could have been a hell of a hairdresser.

"Dry your hair then go to bed," Levi ordered as he threw a dry towel that had been resting on the kitchen table at the boy. He turned his attention to cleaning up all of the cut hair while Eren rubbed the warm towel over his now shorter hair.

After deciding his hair was dry enough, Eren carefully stood up, quickly grabbing the edge of the table to steady himself. He took in a few shaky breaths as he waited for the dizziness to pass before slowly turning towards the living room.

"Hey brat," Levi said suddenly, causing Eren to flinch. "I'm not going to force you to because I really don't care but," he paused, motioning towards the medicine bottle and the glass of water still resting atop his coffee table, "you should take some of that to help with the fever." That being said, he quickly walked past the boy, who was now clutching the wall for support. Levi ignored this and walked into his own bedroom without another word.

* * *

Eren pulled the covers back on the guest bed, climbing onto the soft bed before pulling the blankets back up to his chin. He could already feel his headache lessening due to the medicine, and his eyelids were growing heavier by the second. So, he shut his eyes but mentally reminded himself to only sleep for a few hours. If he was going to escape, he was going to have to do it while the shorter man was sleeping.

He could feel his mind drifting off as he fell into the first comfortable slumber that he's had in a long time.

* * *

Levi crawled into bed, feeling refreshed after his shower. He grabbed his phone off his nightstand, typing out 'you owe me big time' to Erwin then hitting send.

Once his phone was back on the nightstand, Levi collapsed against his plush pillows, allowing sleep to take over instantly.

* * *

The blaring ringtone had Levi bolting up in bed. He clumsily reached for his phone- narrowed eyes widening at the clock reading five p.m. "Hello?" He asked into the phone- voice slightly raspy. "Ah, Erwin…" He cleared his throat as he shifted to drop his feet onto the floor. "Yea, I didn't mean to sleep this long," he admitted to the blond on the other line as he rubbed the back of his neck. He heard the blond bring up the text, prompting him to respond, "Well, the brat wasn't really cooperative." He waited, listening to Erwin ask the question he expected the blond to ask before continuing. "He thought I was going to kill him with the scissors." He jerked the phone away from his ear at the loud 'what' that erupted from the other line. "You heard me," Levi griped while standing up. "I had to fucking tackle the brat to get him to calm down."

Levi walked over to turn his bedroom light on while he listened to the blond. "No, I didn't fucking hurt him," he groaned as he stared at his disheveled hair in his mirror. He sighed after listening to Erwin shout some more. "Yea, I'll go make sure the shitty brat is still breathing."

Levi opened his door then shuffled over to the guest bedroom door, resting his hand on the doorknob. "I don't actually know if he took any medicine. He thought that was poison," he responded to the blond's question as he turned the doorknob, shoving the door open.

Levi felt around for the light switch, flipping it on once his fingers brushed against it. His eyes widened at the perfectly made bed without a certain brat lying in it. He shifted his eyes to the clothes Eren was wearing when he had gone to bed folded neatly on top of the duffle bag resting at the end of the bed. He fell back against the door frame, sighing loudly.

"What?" Levi asked into the phone after a few silent moments. He knew what Erwin was going to ask and he had to make a decision now. "No, nothing's wrong. The brat is still asleep." He lied to the blond. "Yea, I'll call you when he wakes up." That being said, he snapped his phone shut and let out a mumbled string of curses before turning to go back into his room to change while trying to decide which areas the brat may have gone to.

**A/N-And, there's chapter 4! **

**Sorry in advanced for any grammar errors, and**

**I hope everyone enjoys! **

**Ah, and thank you for all the reviews, favorites, and follows!**


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Levi carefully checked every room in his apartment for the fifth time before finally deeming that the brat had in fact left. He still hadn't decided where exactly to look for the brat, and on top of that, he didn't even know how long the kid had been gone. For all he knew, Eren could be long gone by now. But still, he felt he needed to find him- for Erwin's sake that is.

Levi reached over and snatched his car keys off of the table by the door leading into and out of his apartment before flipping the light switch. He then twisted the doorknob and pulled the door open, stepping out of his apartment and starting towards his car.

* * *

The first place the dark-haired man decided to check was the nearest gas station. He figured maybe the brat was too sick to get far, so maybe said brat decided to take refuge in the nearest building that wasn't the apartment building. But, much to Levi's dismay, the two people behind the counter assured that they had not seen a boy based on Levi's description- tallish with brown hair and bright, turquoise eyes.

So, Levi went back to his car and contemplated on giving up right then and there. He gave up so much of his time for the brat, and for what? So he could just run away a few hours later? But, Levi's mind kept wandering back to Erwin, and, after a few moments, he decided that he would be the world's shittiest friend if he didn't find the brat.

While turning his key in the ignition, he figured he would use his friendship with Erwin as his motivation to find Eren- or rather, as the motivation to at least search for another hour or so.

* * *

Four gas stations, two restaurants, and twelve alleyways later, Levi was pretty sure that Eren had fallen off the face of the planet. He didn't understand how some sick kid could get so far, so quickly. Granted, he didn't actually know when Eren had escaped, but he assumed the brat was smart enough to sleep at least a few hours before making his big getaway. But, then again, maybe he wasn't that smart considering he chose to make his grand escape in the old, torn clothes he was found in rather than the clothes he was given by Erwin. Regardless, Levi knew he had to find the dumb brat quickly because as the day grew later, the temperature dropped, and Levi was not about to have another night of searching in the freezing cold for some kid with no leads.

With a map pulled up on his GPS, Levi mentally checked off all of the places he had searched. But, his focus was soon broken by the sound of children laughing. Allowing a loud groan to escape through his lips, he looked out his car window to see a group of kids running out of a nearby playground before turning back to his GPS-which was not showing the playground on the map.

He locked his GPS away in his glove compartment before getting out of his car, swiftly making his way to the small playground entrance. Upon walking through the rusty gates, his eyes fell onto a boy sitting on the ground beside a swing set.

"You really are an idiot," Levi said as he approached the boy. He thoroughly dusted off the swing before very carefully sitting on it, gripping the chains out of fear that the old swing set may collapse at any moment.

Eren looked at the shorter man before attempting to stand, only to fall back to the ground just as quickly as he tried to push himself up. "You found me just to insult me?" He questioned- voice slightly raspy.

Levi let out a breathy laugh before snapping his head to the right, shooting a piercing gaze at the brunet. "That was nothing. I could give you a real insult if you want." He cocked an eyebrow as if giving an invitation for the boy to retort.

"No thanks," Eren mumbled, choking back a cough. He took to fiddling with a piece of grass in front of him, focusing his attention on anything but the man. He wanted to run; he wanted to run as long as it took to get away from this man because he didn't trust him. He didn't trust anyone anymore. But, his body wouldn't allow it, so instead, he mentally cursed at himself for being so weak.

"Well, are you done moping so we can go? It's fucking cold out here." Levi rubbed his hands up and down his arms as he watched Eren's face turn into a look of disbelief. "What?"

"I left for a reason," Eren began. "I don't want to go back with you." He plucked a piece of grass from in front of him then tossed it away. "Can't you just leave me alone?"

Levi sighed noisily before cautiously sliding off of the swing. He moved until he was standing right in front of Eren, crouching down so he could be eye level with the boy. Lifting one hand, he wrapped his gloved fingers around the boy's jaw line, jerking said boy's face up so they could meet eyes. "Believe me," he hissed. "I don't want to take you back with me, but for whatever fucking reason, Erwin wants to help you." He could feel the boy struggling against his grip, so he jabbed his gloved fingers deeper into said boy's skin. "So, you need to quit being a shitty brat and accept our help."

"Why do I not get a say in this?" Eren questioned through gritted teeth, finding it difficult to get his words out with the hand tightly gripping his face.

"If we were to let you have a say in this, then you would choose to continue living on the streets and probably be dead by morning," Levi responded harshly. "Do you really want that? Do you really want to die?"

Eren reached up with one hand and latched it onto Levi's wrist, trying with all his might to pull the hand away from his face. However, his efforts proved fruitless; the man before him was frighteningly strong despite his small stature. He let his hand fall back to the ground in defeat then squeezed his eyes shut, refusing to look at the man.

"No response, huh?" Levi's eyes darted across the boy's face. "Well, sorry if that's what you want, but I can't let that happen. Now, quit being a little shit and get up." He released his grip on the boy's face then stood up. Seconds later, his phone began vibrating in his pocket, so he fished it out and groaned at the name 'Erwin' flashing on the screen.

"What? I told you he's sleeping." Levi said as soon as he pressed the phone to his ear.

Eren's brows furrowed upon hearing the man's words, realizing that said man decided to lie about him leaving.

"No, Erwin. It isn't necessary for you to come all the way to my apartment to check on him. He's still alive, so I think I'm doing just fine." Levi said to the blond on the other line-annoyance dripping off his voice.

The next words that came from the blond on the other line had Levi's eyes widening in panic. "Well, how far away are you from the apartment?" He questioned the blond. "Fifteen minutes… Okay, I will see you in a bit, then." That being said, Levi snapped his phone shut and looked down at the boy still planted firmly on the ground.

"We need to go now," Levi griped as he leaned down, grabbing onto Eren's arm and yanking said boy to his feet. "I'm glad you have finally decided to stop being an idiot," he added upon noting how the boy didn't even try to fight him.

Truthfully, Eren wanted to fight, and his mind was screaming at him to fight, but his body wasn't allowing it. He was having enough trouble just staying conscious. So, he reluctantly let Levi lead him to said man's car; he mentally told himself that as soon as he could, he would explain to the blond man that he's grateful for the help but wants to leave. He figured he had a better chance at leaving if he talked to the blond man as opposed to the one who was currently roughly shoving him into the passenger seat.

Levi slammed the passenger door and practically jumped over the hood of his car to get to the driver's side. He had to beat Erwin to his apartment; he was at risk of getting one of Erwin's long, scolding lectures if he didn't. And, honestly, he wasn't in the mood to listen to the blond tell him all about how he couldn't take care of the brat.

Starting the car like his life depended on it, Levi switched the car into drive, slamming on the gas as he made a U-turn. He ignored the loud sounds of his tires screeching as straightened his car and started towards his apartment.

* * *

Levi made it to his apartment within three minutes. While Levi was feeling like he had just won a national race, Eren was fairly sure he was going to be sick any second now. His stomach was in knots, and he concluded due to the sharp pain in his head that his head had bashed against the window at least ten times. Regardless, the younger boy had to admit that even though he felt as if he was about to vomit all over the passenger side of the car, he was still impressed at how Levi managed to get both of them to the apartment without endangering anyone but themselves.

Levi parked the car and hopped out of the driver's seat, racing to pull open the passenger door. One look at the kid had Levi stepping back a safe distance away. "Are you going to throw up?" He questioned Eren, who was leaning outside of the car, clutching onto the open door for support.

"Just." Eren managed to breathe out. "Give me." He continued, finding it way more difficult to talk than he had imagined. "A minute." He finally finished, pressing his lips together while slowly breathing in and out through his nose.

"We don't have a minute," Levi groaned. "If you are going to throw up then do it. Just not in my car." He began motioning towards the ground outside of his car but stopped when he saw Eren weakly wave his hand.

"I'm fine," Eren grunted as he used the open door to pull himself to his feet. His head was swimming, and, after blinking multiple times, he could still see what looked like four Levi's approaching him. "Shit," he cursed under his breath, squeezing his eyes shut while he waited for the world to still.

"Let's go," Levi ordered, grabbing Eren's arm. "You can pass out later." That being said, he began leading- or rather, he began dragging Eren to the elevator.

* * *

Once the two were securely inside Levi's apartment, the shorter man quickly ushered Eren to the guest bedroom to go change back into the clothes Erwin had given him. Just seconds after Eren had shut door, Levi heard his doorbell ring, shouting "Just a second" as he quickly removed his gloves and coat before making his way to the door. He took in a deep breath then pulled the door open, shooting an annoyed glared to the blond waving at him.

"Hey," Levi greeted as he stepped aside, allowing the blond to enter his apartment.

"Have you been out?" Erwin questioned as he eyed his friend.

"Why?" Levi cast the blond a skeptical look while he waited for the blond to give his reasoning.

"Your nose is red," Erwin pointed out before turning to hang his coat on the coat rack beside the door.

Levi let out a string of inaudible curses while he poked out his cold nose. He pondered how many lies he could get away with before the blond became suspicious. "I was getting Eren some more medicine." He finally responded, silently thanking his voice for choosing the perfect time to go monotone.

"Is he awake?" Erwin asked.

Before Levi had time to respond, a loud thud sounded from the guest bedroom, causing the two men to glance from each other to the guest bedroom door before storming to the door.

"Eren?" Erwin called out as he knocked on the door. "Are you alright?" When he was greeted with silence, the blond quickly shoved the door open, staring in horror at the boy lying unconscious on the floor.

"Eren!" Erwin yelled as he raced to said boy's side. He examined the boy from head to toe, noting how he only had one sock on half way. He then placed his hand gently onto the boy's forehead, frowning deeply before turning to look at the perfectly made bed. His brows furrowed as he slowly turned his head to look at the shorter man standing in the doorway.

"Levi," Erwin spoke up after a few moments, keeping his voice at a soft yet intense tone. "I think we should talk."

Levi mentally cursed at himself as well as at Eren. He supposed lying was out of the question now. So, he let a loud sigh pass through his lips as he pinched the bridge of his nose; he then offered the blond one, slight nod before carefully making his way to help with Eren.

**A/N- And, there's chapter 5! **

**Thank you so much for all of the reviews, favorites and follows! **

**And, sorry in advance for any grammar errors. **

**And, I hope everyone enjoys! **


End file.
